According to the recent vehicles, there is known a steering apparatus provided with a tilting mechanism which is capable of adjusting a manipulating position of a steering wheel, and a lift-up mechanism which is capable of holding the steering wheel at a predetermined lift-up position. For example, in the following Patent document 1, a tilt steering apparatus with a memory mechanism has been proposed, with respect to “a tilt steering apparatus for enabling a height of a steering wheel to be changed according to physique of a driver, driving posture and the like, wherein the apparatus is made easier in getting on and off, by lifting (tilting up) the steering wheel up to its uppermost position with a lever being manipulated, so as to prevent the steering wheel from obstructing the getting on and off” as described in its paragraph [0002], and in its paragraph [0013] disclosed is an embodiment for “acting a holding force in such a state that a tilt-lock and a memory lock are achieved, a state that only the tilt-lock is achieved, and a state that both locks are released, according to rotation of a manipulating lever, respectively”. Furthermore, in the following Patent document 2, as for a steering column apparatus “provided with a lift-up mechanism and a tilting mechanism separately” as described in its paragraph [0001], there is disclosed an apparatus provided with a motor driven lift-up mechanism.